xiaolinpediafandomcom-20200223-history
Mala Mala Jong (episode)
"Mala Mala Jong" is the twelfth episode of Xiaolin Showdown. It was directed by Dan Riba and written by Madellaine Paxson. It originally aired in the United States on Kids WB on May 8, 2004. __TOC__ Overview Jack and Wuya recover the Heart of Jong and Wuya creates the unstoppable warrior Mala Mala Jong to wreak havoc on the world. When he is sent to the Xiaolin Temple, the Xiaolin Warriors are sent away to protect the Shen Gong Wu. When Raimundo disobeys Master Fung's orders, Wuya finds the location of the Shen Gong Wu, and nothing will be able to stop Mala Mala Jong. Plot The episode begins at Jack Spicer's house, where he is fiddling about with a spreadsheet that he has made to keep track of everyone's Shen Gong Wu. Wuya once again gets angry with him for not taking the search for the Shen Gong Wu more seriously, but is interrupted by the emergence of a new Shen Gong Wu... the Heart of Jong. The Xiaolin Warriors arrive at a forest. After a squirrel attacked him, Omi finds the Heart of Jong, but Jack manages to grab it from him. Jack tries to escape, but is prevented from doing so by Clay Bailey, and a Xiaolin Showdown follows. In keeping with the forest's environment, Omi challenges Jack to an acorn collecting competition; whoever can collect more acorns before the time runs out will win the Heart of Jong. Omi chooses to use the Jetbootsu, and does well at first, while Jack uses the Lotus Twister to stretch his arms. Jack, however, wins the showdown, and now has the Jetbootsu and the Heart of Jong to add to his section on the spreadsheet. Later, Omi is depressed because of his loss. Master Fung told him that losing one Shen Gong Wu is not the end of the world. Then Master Fung becomes scared when he realizes that Wuya has the Heart of Jong because he knows what Wuya is planning to do with it. Wuya can use the Heart of Jong to bring an ancient fearsome warrior to life—Mala Mala Jong. In Jack's lab, laid out flat on a table, are the various Shen Gong Wu that make up Mala Mala Jong. There is the Two-Ton Tunic for the torso, the Fist of Tebigong and the Third-Arm Sash for arms, and the Shroud of Shadows acts as a cape. Jack adds the Helmet of Jong, the Eye of Dashi and the Jetbootsu, and then finally the Heart of Jong. The Heart of Jong brings the warrior to life. Wuya decides that she does not need Jack anymore, so she leaves him, and heads directly for the Xiaolin Temple with Mala Mala Jong. Meanwhile, Master Fung has anticipated an attack from Wuya. He tells everyone in the temple of what Shen Gong Wu constitute Mala Mala Jong. As well as being super-strong, Mala Mala Jong also has the abilities of all those Shen Gong Wu. Master Fung tells the four dragons-in-training that they must take the remaining Shen Gong Wu and leave the temple to go into hiding, while the rest of the monks go up against Mala Mala Jong. Raimundo Pedrosa argues about this, saying that he would rather stay and fight than run and hide like a coward, but Master Fung strictly tells him to obey. They leave on Dojo Kanojo Cho, much to Raimundo's reluctance, just as Wuya and Mala Mala Jong come into sight. Wuya orders Mala Mala Jong to attack the temple, and attack it does. The monks do their best, but are no match for the Shen Gong Wu warrior. Wuya tries to find the other Shen Gong Wu, but Master Fung tells her that the Chosen Ones have them, and that they left the temple. She fumes when she discovers that not even Master Fung knows where they are. Meanwhile, high atop a mountain, the Xiaolin Warriors are trying to come up with a plan to stop Mala Mala Jong. They realize that somehow the Heart of Jong is the key to defeating him. If they remove it, he will turn back into the original Shen Gong Wu that created him. Clay suggests using the Serpent's Tail to go through the armor of the Two-Ton Tunic, but Kimiko Tohomiko rebuts this, saying that even with the Serpent's Tail, they will not be able to avoid the lightning blasts from the Eye of Dashi. Omi turns to ask Raimundo for some ideas, before realizing that he is gone. The Sword of the Storm is missing too. Back at the temple, with the Sword of the Storm in hand, Raimundo returns to find all the monks badly beaten and he hope Master Fung is okay. Master Fung asked and upset him that he was supposed to stay with the others and guard the Shen Gong Wu. Mala Mala Jong attacks, and Raimundo counters with the Sword of the Storm. The tornado has no effect, and Mala Mala Jong takes the Sword from Raimundo, before blasting him with lightning. Wuya asks Raimundo where the others are hiding. Raimundo refuses to tell her anything, so she shrinks in size and goes inside Raimundo's mind, extracting the information she needs. The remaining Chosen Ones are on Mount Hong. On Mount Hong, Omi has a plan to use the Serpent's Tail to retrieve the Golden Tiger Claws from the Earth's core. Using the Tiger Claws, he will be able to remove the Heart of Jong. Mala Mala Jong appears below, so Omi uses the Serpent's Tail to look for the Tiger Claws, traveling underground. Kimiko and Clay try to stop Mala Mala Jong using the Tongue of Saiping, the Orb of Tornami, the Monkey Staff, and the Star Hanabi, but they too are defeated. Omi, who finally gets a chance to use the Golden Tiger Claws by removing the Heart of Jong, saves them at the last minute. Mala Mala Jong reverts to the regular Shen Gong Wu, while Wuya flies away in defeat. Later, because of their bravery, Omi, Kimiko, and Clay are each given sashes to show that they are now Xiaolin Apprentices. However, Raimundo didn't receive one because of his disobedience. Master Fung apologize Raimundo that he suppose the stay guard. Jealous, he goes out the temple and says he should've stayed in Brazil. Afterwards, Wuya watches on. Revealed Shen Gong Wu The Heart of Jong is a Shen Gong Wu that can bring an inanimate object to life and give it emotions. It is needed to create Mala Mala Jong. It has brought Mala Mala Jong to life twice through the run of Xiaolin Showdown. Once in Season 1 and later on in season 2. It was on top of a tree in a forest.}} Shen Gong Wu Tally Battles Acorn Collecting Omi and Jack both grab the Heart of Jong at the same time, starting a Xiaolin Showdown. Omi picks a showdown that will suit the environment, which is acorn collecting. He wagers his Jetbootsu against Jack's Lotus Twister. Whoever gathers more acorns in 2 minutes wins. When the showdown starts, the tree expand in size, and more branches appear out of them. Kimiko uses her watch to time them. Jack uses the Lotus Twister to reach up high to gather acorns, while Omi flies around with the Jetbootsu to gather them. They are both almost even in acorn collecting. When there is only a few seconds left, Jack stretches himself between two branches to send Omi flying and his acorns falling onto Jack, giving him enough acorns to win the showdown. Voice Cast Did you Know *Mala Mala Jong makes its first appearance. *The Golden Tiger Claws return in this episode. **Strangely enough, the Golden Tiger Claws appear in the chest containing the Wu when the monks are in the cave, before they are actually retrieved. *Omi, Kimiko and Clay move up to Xiaolin Apprentice. *In the cave scene, the Eye of Dashi appears to be attached to the Sword of the Storm, even though Mala Mala Jong is using it. References Category:Xiaolin Showdown Episodes Category:Xiaolin Showdown Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Xiaolin Showdown